Requested by Aufa
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Aufa! Sori reques anda saia telantarkan. garagara ga taw kalo Aufa itu dikau  btw.. here's the story and review plezzz! XD


A/N : Fict ini di-request oleh Inuzuka Aufa… Sori buat Aufa! Request-nya ditunda-tunda karena aku ga tau Aufa tuh yang mana (karena ia requset KibaxAufa) Ternyata itu dirinya sendiri toh? Hahahahaha…….. –ditimpuk- well… sori yew…n' here's the story XD

_Desclaimer_ : Masashi Kishimoto

Requested by Inuzuka Aufa (Hope you like it! XD)

* * *

Want To Forget You But...

"Kiba!!!!!" seru seorang perempuan yang berlari ke arah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Kiba

"Oh, Aufa! Hei, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kiba penasaran

"Ehm… aku tidak jadi mengatakannya…" kata Aufa dengan nada sedih walau ia tetap tersenyum

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah yakin sekali akan mengatakannya pada'nya'?" tanya Kiba

Aufa menggeleng, "ng… aku… tidak tahu… aku sendiri juga bingung. Tapi…" Aufa duduk di sebelah Kiba, "aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun saat… saat…" senyum di wajahnya hilang dan air matanya menetes, "Saat aku melihat seorang perempuan, yang disapanya dengan mesra…"

"Eh?! Bu… bukankah ia tidak punya…"

"Ng… aku tidak tahu… tapi perempuan itu memang kekasihnya…" ujar Aufa dengan pelan

"Oh… jadi… kau tidak jadi mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Kiba dengan lembut. Ia berusaha menjaga perasaan temannya yang sedang sedih

"Yah… begitulah… hehehe… aku ini memang pengecut ya?" ujar Aufa sambil menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kecil

"Ng… tidak juga. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu itu…" gumam Kiba

"Yah… anggap saja aku menyerah karena… aku memang menyayanginya…" ujar Aufa

"Hei… jangan sedih" hibur Kiba, "pasti ada orang yang lebih baik untukmu! Aku yakin itu! Jadi, jangan sedih lagi!!! Tidak seperti Aufa yang kukenal saja!" ujar Kiba dengan semangat

"Hm… hmph… hahahaha…."

"He… Hei! Apa yang lucu?!" tanya Kiba, wajahnya memerah

"Tidak… hanya perkataanmu itu tidak sesuai denganmu… hahaha…" ujar Aufa sambil tertawa

"Hhh… dasar kamu ini… yah… yang penting kamu sudah bisa tertawa sekarang!" seru Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar pada temannya

"Uhm… terima kasih! Setiap aku selesai berbicara denganmu, aku pasti lega… hehehe…" ujar Aufa

"Yah! Jangan sedih lagi! Semangat terus! OK?!" seru Kiba sambil menepuk punggung Aufa

"Iya… iya… jangan khawatir! Aufa yang biasanya pasti kembali!" seru Aufa meyakinkan

"Osh! Baguslah kalau begitu! Hahaha…"

"Ya! Terima kasih ya, Kiba!" seru Aufa

"Eh, Aufa… aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu…" ujar Kiba pelan

"Apa?"

"Em… aku… Ah! Tidak! Tidak jadi! Jangan dipikirkan!"

"?"

"OK! Yang penting, jangan sedih lagi ya!" seru Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar "Hei! Kalau sedih, ingat aku saja!" seru Kiba sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Heh? Dasar! Kamu ini! Sok kecakepan banget!" seru Aufa sambil tertawa kecil

"Lho? Memang cakep kan?"

"ya ampun… dasar kamu ini! Hahahaha…"

"Hahahaha!!!!!!" Kiba berlari, hendak meninggalkan temannya "Hei! Ucapanku tadi itu serius lho!" seru Kiba dari kejauhan sambil berpose nice guy (ala Lee n' sensei-nya) sambil tersenyum lebar pada Aufa dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya diiringi lambaian dari Aufa

* * *

_Aufa POV_

Ya… senyuman itulah yang terakhir kali kulihat… Kuakui saat terakhir aku melihatnya disoroti sinar matahari terbenam itu keren… hehehe… Tapi… ia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku… Aku diberitahu guruku bahwa ia telah pindah… saat aku sakit kemarin… aku sangat marah dan sedih saat mengetahui hal itu… Kau tahu… semenjak ia menghilang… perasaanku… menjadi hampa… seakan-akan hidupku ini tidak berarti bila ia tidak berada di sisiku…

Saat aku masuk sekolah pada hari berikutnya, Shikamaru menghampiriku dan mengajakku ke atap sekolah, aku juga mendengarnya berkata "hh… merepotkan". Seperti biasanya… walau suaranya kecil, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Lalu aku mengikutinya, dan sesampainya di atap, ia memberiku sebuah bungkusan dari Kiba dan menceritakan bahwa Kiba telah pindah dari sekolah ini… dari kota ini. Aku kaget saat mendengar itu, tapi kemudian aku membuka bungkusan itu dan mendapati sebuah boneka anjing yang lucu, menyerupai Akamaru, anjingnya, dan sebuah surat. Aku mengambil surat itu dan membaca isinya. Tulisannya benar-benar kacau dan sepertinya surat itu baru ditulis sebelum ia pulang dari sekolah untuk kepindahannya dengan buru-buru…

**(…) – reaksi/isi hati Aufa**

_Untuk Aufa…_

_Helo, Fa! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya! Kiba si ganteng!!! Hahahaha!! __**(tertawa)**__ Yah, aku Cuma mau memberimu surat ini dan… eh… hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu… __**(serius)**_

_Sekali lagi maaf, karena aku tidak memberitahukan kepindahanku… Aku tahu kau akan marah sekali padaku. __**(Ya… aku marah sekali…)**__ Tapi ketahuilah… aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberitahukan kepindahanku ini… __**(Lalu kenapa?! Si bodoh itu…)**__ Tapi… aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu… lho? Kok jadi muter-muter ya? Hahaha… __**(dasar anak ini…)**__ Ehm… intinya… pada akhirnya ku memang tidak bisa memberitahukan ini kepadamu __**(…)**_

"Dasar si bodoh itu…" ujarku yang membuat Shikamaru melihat ke arahku dengan bingung, walau aku menghiraukan itu

Tapi… sebenarnya hal terakhir yang membuatku semakin sedih adalah saat ia berkata bahwa ia… akan melupakanku…

_Aufa… sesuai yang telah kukatakan, aku akan pindah… dan… aku tidak yakin kita akan bertemu lagi… jadi… lupakanlah kata-kataku kemarin… **(Apa?!)** lupakanlah aku… **(air mataku menetes dan aku berusaha membelakangi Shikamaru agar ia tidak kebingungan dengan kelakuanku)** karena… aku juga akan berusaha melupakanmu… **(air mataku semakin deras dan aku menangis)** karena aku menyayangimu **(kaget, sedih, bingung, marah)**_

Lalu… pada kata-kata terakhir aku melihat tulisan itu sepertinya berbahasa Inggris. Sial… dia tahu aku lemah dalam bahasa Inggris dan ia tetap menulisnya menggunakan bahasa itu… Aku menghapus air mataku dan berbalik ke arah Shikamaru. Aku bertanya padanya tentang tulisan itu. Aku melihatnya tersenyum dan pada saat aku bertanya kepadanya apa artinya, ia hanya berkata…

"Merepotkan sekali dia ini… dan… aku tidak akan memberitahumu karena kata-kata ini harus kau mengerti sendiri…"

Aku sangat kesal dan bingung, tapi… karena kata-katanya padaku, aku memutuskan untuk menurutinya dan… mungkin aku tidak akan berusaha mengerti arti kata-kata itu dan melupakannya saja… Tapi… Aku sangat sedih karena kepergiannya ini…

Tunggu…! Apa… Apa aku menyukainya? Ng… Tidak… Aku tidak tahu… tapi… saat aku bersamanya, aku merasa senang dan… yah… bisa dibilang kami memang cocok dalam beberapa hal, hahaha… yah… sekarang ia sudah pergi… apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Kalau bertemu lagi, sapaan pertama padanya adalah sebuah tinju yang menyakitkaan untuknya… hehehe…

_End of Aufa POV_

* * *

_Kiba POV_

Hmh… apa ia akan marah padaku karena aku tidak bilang tentang hal ini ya…

Saat aku sampai di rumah, kakakku langsung menyuruhku untuk membereskan barang-barangku… ya… kami akan pindah besok…

"Kiba! Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu!" seru Kohrin, kakakku (hei, sori karena saia lupa nama kakaknya Kiba… :p)

"Iya… Iya! Berisik amat sih…" ujarku

Lalu aku segera menuju kamarku dan mulai membereskan semua barang-barangku menjadi satu dengan teratur, walau sedikit acak-acakan… Saat aku membereskan meja belajarku, aku mengambil jam yang biasa kugunakan, sebuah kaleng, di mana aku biasa menaruh pensilku, mainan tulang milik Akamaru, anjingku, fotoku bersama teman-temanku, dan… hehe… terakhir aku mengambil sebuah foto yang sudah kupigura dengan rapi… foto seseorang yang sangat kusayangi… ya… foto Aufa…

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini… tapi… aku… aku… tidak bisa memberitahunya… entah mengapa… toh ia akan tahu sendiri besok… Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk tinjunya ya? Hahaha… bila perlu aku bawa panci untuk melindungiku… hahaha… Oke… kembali membereskan barang-barangku… yang ini… di sini… lalu… pada akhirnya… aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan foto yang paling kusayangi itu di tempat rahasiaku di rumah itu… kujamin tidak ada yang tahu! Hehehe…

Keesokan harinya, aku pamit dengan teman-temanku semuanya. Aku senang karena mereka berjanji tidak akan melupakanku. Tapi… ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat sedih dan semakin menyesal… Itu saat aku mendengar bahwa Aufa, temanku yang paling kusayangi itu tidak masuk pada hari ini karena sakit… aku berharap dapat menjenguknya… tapi… karena aku akan segera berangkat ke rumah baruku di luar kota… aku tidak bisa menjenguknya…

Tapi kemudian, aku memberikan sebuah barang yang sudah kubungkus rapi kepada Shikamaru, sahabatku, untuk diberikan pada Aufa... Aku harap ia… tidak akan membenciku karena hal ini… tapi… mungkin saja aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi… jadi… sudahlah… aku tidak begitu peduli lagi… Aku… akan melupakannya… tapi… sudahlah…

_End of Kiba POV_

* * *

_4 tahun setelahnya… (saat Aufa kelas 1 SMA)_

"Aufa!!!!!"

"Ng? Ah! Ino! Hei! Kau sudah menyelesaikan PR-mu?" tanya Aufa

"Ehh? PR?! Waduh! Aku lupaa!!!!! Padahal sekarang pelajarannya Iruka-sensei! Bisa diceramahin deh! Pinjem dong, Fa!" seru Ino memohon pada temannya

"Dasar kamu ini. Nih, nanti aku ditraktir ramen lho!" seru Aufa sambil menyerahkan buku PR-nya pada Ino

"Iya deh! Apa aja!" seru Ino sambil terburu-buru menyalin tugas. Menerapkan sistem SKS _(sistem kebut semenit)_

"Merepotkan sekali…" gumam Shikamaru

"Ah! Shikamaru! Hei, kau baru sampai ya?" tanya Aufa

"Yaah… begitulah… hoahmm…" Shikamaru menguap

"Kurang tidur kamu?" tanya Aufa

"Begitulah…"

"Ah! SELESAIII!!!!!!" seru Ino

"Oh… lebih 3 detik Ino…" ujar seseorang dari belakang

Ino berbalik untuk melihat orang yang ia kenal itu "Heh… kamu hitung juga toh?" dengus Ino

"Fufufu… Ino-chan… SKS itu kalo lebih 1 detik aja sudah batal lho…" kata seorang perempuan yang berambut pink

"Ih! Jangan panggil-panggil 'Ino-chan'! merinding aku mendengarnya! Dasar dahi lebar!" seru Ino

"Oh? Padahal aku sudah baik tidak memanggilmu 'Ino-pig'!" Kata Sakura

"Grr…"

"Sudah… sudah… nanti baru dilanjutin… Iruka-sensei sudah dateng tuh…" ujar Aufa

Bel Istirahat berbunyi… 

"Fuuh… untung tadi aku pinjam PR-mu…" ujar Ino sambil menghela nafas

"Yah… asal tidak lupa dengan janjimu tadi!" seru Aufa

"Eh? Aku janji apa ya???" kata Ino pura-pura tidak tahu

"INO!!!!!!"

"HAHAHAHA!!!!! Iya… Iya… Nanti deh… Gua traktir ramen!" seru Ino, tersenyum

"Apa? Traktir ramen?" tanya seseorang yang berada di depan Ino

"Eh? Naruto-san?"

"Oh… kamu toh, Naruto? Enggak ada traktiran buat kamu!" seru Ino

"Eeeh??? Hidoiii!!!" seru Naruto

"Oi, dobe… pesenanmu cepet diambil… banyak yang ngantri tuh…" ujar seorang berambut hitam, mirip ekor ayam

"Iya… Iya… Teme…" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil ramen yang dipesannya untuk makan siang

"Oh, Sasuke-san juga di sini ya?"

"Kyaa!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!" seru Ino

_-itu bayangan kalian kan? Biasanya Ino memang begitu… Tapi… kenyataannya begini…-_

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Kau juga di sini ya? Mau makan bersama?" tanya Ino

"Hh… Ino… kutunggu kau di meja sebelah sana…" ujar Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah meja yang masih kosong

"Oce!"

"Yee… mau duduk berdua sama pacar nih yee…" sindir Aufa

"Bu… bukan kok! Ayo! Kita makan bersama!" seru Ino sambil menggeret Aufa dan Sasuke ke arah meja itu. Entah mengapa mereka berdua hanya menurut saja, sedang Naruto mengikuti jejak sahabatnya, Sasuke

"Oke, Mari makan…" seru Ino

"Itadakimasu…"

"Yay!!! RAMENN!!!"

"Hn…"

"hh…"

"Uhm… Shikamaru… boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya seseorang yang badannya besar, bukan karena tingginya, tapi karena ukuran badannya yang melebar _(alias gendut gitulah…)_

"Silahkan saja…"

"Halo Chouji!!!" sapa Ino

"hmh…"

"Ow, Abwa cwobi?" (Ow, ada Chouji?) ujar Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen

"Na… Naruto-san…"

"Woi, dobe… ditelan dulu…" ujar Sasuke pendek

"Hm… GLEK… Apaan sih! Sasuke-teme! Kamu sendiri selesaikan makanmu sendiri!" seru Naruto

"Heh… Usuratonkachi… aku ini makannya santai… tidak sepertimu yang makannya cepat-cepat…" sindir Sasuke

"Ugh… Sasuke-teme…"

"Hei, lagi makan itu jangan bertengkar…" ujar Aufa

"Ha-i…"

"Hn…"

"Oh, iya… Ino, memang nanti kamu mau nraktir sapa sih?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan mangkuk keduanya _(ramennya)_

"Ehm? Oh… Aufa…" jawab Ino

"Enaknya… Aufa-chan!!! Aku dibagi yaa!!!" seru Naruto

PLAK!!

"Yang kutraktir Aufa! Bukan kamu!" seru Ino

"Uuh… hidoooiiiii…………"

"Sori ya Naruto-san… tapi! Aku akan minta ditraktir di Ichiraku yang ramennya luar biasa enak!!! Jadi… Sori… tidak akan kubagi…" ujar Aufa dengan semangat

"Yaaah…"

"Dobe… kebetulan aniki minta dibeliin ramen… jadi… ehm… nanti… kalau mau… eh…"

"Kau mau mentraktirku?!"

"…" Sasuke mengangguk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merah. Walau ia merasa agak bersalah karena sudah berbohong… kakaknya sama sekali tidak memintanya untuk dibelikan ramen… hehehe…

"Waii!!! Arigatou teme!!!" seru Naruto senang

"Hahaha… semua seneng deh! Shikamaru! Nanti temani aku ya!" ujar Ino

"… hh… merepotkan sekali…" ujar Shikamaru, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan pacarnya yang satu ini

"Oh… Ino, aku ikut ya!" seru Chouji

"Boleh, tapi bayar sendiri!" ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya, membuat Shikamaru sedikit terganggu, hehehe…

"Hei, Ino-pig! Mau ke Ichiraku, ya?" tanya Sakura yang lewat dan kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Yah… begitulah dahi lebar…" jawab Ino

"Hei, boleh ikut? Aku disuruh beli ramen untuk makan malam nanti…" ujar Sakura

"Hoh… Kamu juga doyan ramen toh?" tanya Ino

"Kalo enggak, ga bakal beli deh!" seru Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"terserah saja…"

"Wah… jadi rame…" gumam Aufa

* * *

_Pulang sekolah, di Ichiraku_

"Wai!!!! Teme!!! Aku mau yang itu!!!" seru Naruto

"hn… pilih sendiri…"

"Aku juga mau yang ditunjuk Naruto-san…"

"Ee? Aufa mau yang itu?!" seru Ino

"Yeah! Yang itu!! Hahaha!!!!! Traktir lho!!!" seru Aufa senang

"Iya… iya…"

"Ga kalah sama Naruto nih… Ramen mania…" batin Ino

"hh… cepatlah… aku ngantuk…" gumam Shikamaru

"Hei! Kalau mau makan jangan begitu! Nanti gua siram muka lo baru tahu…" ujar Ino

"… yah… cepet ajalah…" ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terlihat kosong dan cukup untuk 8 orang, walau mereka ber-7

"Aku ikut Shikamaru…" ujar Chouji sambil membawa mangkuk berisi ramen yang sudah dipesannya pertama kali tadi dengan hati-hati

"Oce, Ino, dibayar yaaa…" ujar Aufa sambil membawa ramennya ke meja di mana Shikamaru dan Chouji berada

"Ha-i… ha-i…"

"Uhm… terima kasih ya, Sasuke!" seru Naruto

"…" Sasuke agak kaget, karena jarang-jarang Naruto memanggil namanya dengan benar. Biasa ada tambahannya 'teme' "usuratonkachi…" kata Sasuke pelan, menyerupai sebuah bisikan

"Asyiiikk!!!" seru Naruto _–ia tidak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke- _Sambil membawa ramen yang dibelikan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berjalan menuju meja di mana teman-temannya berada, menjinjing ramen yang sudah dibungkus untuk dimakan di rumah nanti… ia hanya berharap agar kakaknya juga mau makan…

"Woi, dahi lebar… cepetan bayarnya…" ujar Ino sambil menunggu rivalnya selesai membayar

"Sabar Ino-pig…" kata Sakura. Ia cukup senang karena rivalnya masih mau menungguinya

Lalu mereka yang memesan ramen segera menghabiskan ramennya sambil berbincang-bincang. Tidak diragukan lagi yang menghabiskan ramennya pertama adalah Naruto, setelah itu Aufa lalu Chouji.

"Wah… Aufa, kamu makannya cepet juga ya, hampir menyamai Naruto lho!" ujar Sakura

"Iya tuh… Chouji aja kalah, padahal makannya pertama…" sambung Ino

"Hehehe… ramennya enak sih" ujar Aufa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Oh… kemunculan seorang rival!" seru Naruto senang

"Yaelah… masa makan ramen aja pake rival sih?" tanya Sakura setengah tertawa

"Iya dong! Aku sudah berhasil ngalahin Chouji!" ngelirik ke arah Chouji yang tidak peduli " Sekarang, harus bertahan sebagai juara dari Aufa!" seru Naruto dengan semangat yang membara. Semua geleng-geleng kepala kecuali Aufa yang tampaknya menyambut tantangan itu

* * *

_Keesokan harinya, Sesampainya Aufa di rumah_

"Aku pulang…"

"Ah… Kau sudah pulang, Aufa?" sapa Ibunya

"yap… aku ke kamar dulu ya." Ujar Aufa sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya

Di kamar 

"Ehm… apa E-mailku sudah dibalas ya?" gumam Aufa sambil menyalakan komputernya

CKLIK… CKLIK… CKLIK… 

… www…. (silahkan di input sendiri sesuai keinginan)

"Ah! Ada 2 E-mail…"

Lalu Aufa segera membuka inboxnya. E-mail pertama adalah E-mail dari temannya di luar kota yang bernama Ten Ten yang ber-ID 'weapon-girl'. _(noraks - -' )_ Saat ia melihat E-mail keduanya, ia tersenyum saat melihat ID 'yami-sama'. _(super noraks --')_ Itu adalah ID teman chat-nya. Lalu ia segera membuka E-mail pertamanya.

Inget! (…) – reaksi/isi hati Aufa

_From weapon-girl_

_Hei, Aufa, bagaimana kabarmu? Liburan sebentar lagikan? Kau mau mampir? Pasti kusambut lho! lol Jangan lupa kabari aku ya! __**(Kuharap aku bisa datang sih…)**_

_Um… btw, soal yang kemarin, kamu benar-benar mendapat nilai rata-rata di atas 8,5?! 0.o __**(tunggu… apa aku bilang begitu?)**__ Hebat sekali kau! XD Aku saja hanya mendapat rata-rata 8,1 nih… harus belajar lagi :p __**(Wah… padahal aku hanya mendapat 8,0 hahaha…)**__ Aufa, kau masih memikirkan temanmu yang dulu itu? Tabah ya… semoga kalian dapat bertemu lagi!_

_Temanmu,_

_Ten Ten alias weapon-girl… hehehe…_

"…"

_Padahal aku bermaksud akan melupakannya… tapi… dia mengingatkanku… yah… sebaiknya kubalas dulu saja…_

_Reply_

_Yow, Ten Ten! XD Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Liburan memang sebentar lagi tiba, tapi aku tidak yakin dapat mengunjungimu besok. Aku akan tanya lagi. Atau kau saja yang kemari? Hehehe… :D_

_Btw, sepertinya aku tidak pernah berkata nilaiku setinggi itu deh… nilaiku hanya 8,0 kok. Lebih baik kamu kan? Yang harus belajar lagi itu aku! lol Sudah dulu ya!!!_

_Temanmu yang cantik **(hahaha… tak bisa kupercaya aku menulis ini…)**_

_Aufa!!!_

"… uhm…"

Di line terakhir aku menuliskan… 

Note : _Ten Ten, aku tidak memikirkannya lagi kok. Dan jangan ingatkan aku hal itu lagi ya! Aku ingin melupakannya…_

"Fuh… aku harap Ten Ten tidak marah padaku… Ng… E-mail kedua…"

_From yami-sama __(aku berharap dia memberitahukan nama asilnya… -sigh-)_

_Nyahooo!!!!! Aufa!!! Bagaimana kabarmu?!! Baik kan? Di sini, sedang 'musim es' neh… __**(-tertawa- Harusnya musim dingin kan?)**__ Bagaimana di sana? Sedang musim gugur aku tebak… __**(tepat)**__ Yay!!! Libur telah tibaaa!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!! __**(… seperti biasa… isi E-mailnya selalu bersemangat… haha…)**_

_Aufa, hari --- __**(tentukan sendiri)**__ kau free? __**(sepertinya…) **__Mau chatting jam 13.00? aku lagi bosen hari itu… ga ada kerjaan neeh… lol __**(Dasar…)**__ Oce, beritahu aku ya! Atau langsung OL di YM aja! ;)_

_Ja ne!!!_

_Someone… you know… -hahaha… noraks- :p_ _**(dasar anak ini…)**_

"Dasar… si yami… sebaiknya aku segera OL… kemarin tidak sempat buka E-mail sih…" gumam Aufa sambil melihat ke arah jam dindingnya yang jarum panjangnya berada di 11 dan jarum pendek di dekat angka 1

_PIP……_

Yang OL

1. weapon-girl _(Ng… Ten Ten…)_

2. yami-sama _(oh… tampaknya ia sudah datang…)_

3. Cute-Girl _(Oh… Ino OL?)_

4. Sasuke-U _(tak kusangka ia datang… dan juga punya… hahaha…)_

5. Ramen-chan _(Naruto-san… ia… suka sekali ramen ya?)_

6. I'mLazy _(hoh… Shikamaru…)_

7. Sakura-pink _(Sakura ya?)_

_- sorry, lame names :p -_

…_sampai 7 orang…_

"fuh… untung aku _invis_… hahaha…" batin Aufa saat melihat banyak temannya yang sedang OL "walau begitu… kok busy semua sih?! Kecuali yamisama n' Ten Ten… dasar… chatting sama pacarnya sendiri-sendiri…" gumam Aufa

Yah… untuk sekarang aku akan chat dengannya…

aufa-san : Halo!

yami-sama : Hei, akhirnya kau datang juga ya?

aufa-san : yah… begitulah… buru2 juga gara2 baru buka E-mail hari ini… :p

yami-sama : Hahaha… makanya, E-mail itu setiap hari dicek! ;)

aufa-san : Aku opp yaa……

yami-sama : O… oi!!! Cuma bercanda kok!!! Sori2 :))

aufa-san : Hahaha… canda :p Lalu… kau mau bicara apa nih:)

yami-sama : Bukan hal yang besar :p hanya mau ngobrol… wkakakaka….. lol

aufa-san : cape dee…..

Lalu Aufa Chat dengan 'yamisama', 1 jam lamanya, membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting… hahaha… tapi saat terkhir ia akan Log Out… ia diajak untuk bertemu dengannya

_Ehm? Bertemu? Wew… masalahnya, aku dan dia berbeda kota nih…_

aufa-san : tapi kota kita kan berbeda?

yami-sama : kau tinggal di Konoha City kan? _–lame name :p-_

aufa-san : iye…

yami-sama : kebetulan aku study tour ke sana! Bagaimana? Mau bertemu sebentar? lol

_Study Tour? Asik banget…_

aufa-san : boleh saja sih… tapi di mana?

yami-sama : let's see…

_Lama…_

yami-sama : aku sempat mampir ke sebuah tempat yang bernama Leaf Mall (_noraks sekalii… - -') _dan diberi jam bebas selama 2 jam jadi…

aufa-san : mau ketemu di sana ya? Hari apa itu?

yami-sama : ng… hari Sabtu… jam 13.00 bisa?

aufa-san : Oke, sepertinya aku bisa meluangkan waktu

yami-sama : Yay!!! See u next week!!! XD

aufa-san :-h

yami-sama :-h

_yami-sama has logged out_

_

* * *

Minggu berikutnya_

"Ngg… tempat menunggunya benar di sini… dan… jam 12.45… sepertinya aku kecepetan… Pakaianku… terlalu 'biasa' ga ya?" batin Aufa

Ia memakai sebuah T-shirt dengan jeans yang biasa dipakainya pergi. Sepatu kets biru. _(sori, aku kagak tahu banyak ttg fashion :p) _Dan rambutnya dibiarkan terurai.

Di balik tembok_ (Di mana aja yang pasti ga ketahuan Aufa :p)_

"Psst… dia sudah datang?" bisik seorang perempuan berambut panjang pirang

"ngg… belum tuh… Gimana Naruto?"

"Belum ada Sakura-chan…" bisik Naruto

"Dobe… "

"Ngapain dia ikut-ikutan… dan… KENAPA AKU IKUT?!" batin Sasuke kebingungan antara ikut dan pergi… _-lha?-_

"Ssst!!! Sasuke-teme, diem dulu!"

"Hn…"

"Tapi, Ino-pig, kok lu tau si Aufa mau ketemuan sama… eh… sapa namanya itu?"

"Ga tau juga, tapi katanya dia mungkin menyukainya dan ia cocok dengannya. Entah orangnya seperti apa sih…" jelas Ino

"Jangan-jangan seperti 'Kiba'…?" gumam Sakura

"… yah…"

"Eh? Sapa itu Kiba?" tanya Naruto

"Tak heran kalau kau tidak tahu, Naruto. Karena saat kau pindah ke sini, Kiba sudah pindah ke luar kota…"

"oooh…"

"Dah… Dobe diem aja…" ejek Sasuke

"Temeee!!!"

"Sssst!!!!!!!!"

_10 menit kemudian_

"Ng… apa dia akan datang ya? Atau… aku dikerjain?!" batin Aufa mulai tidak sabaran

Sabar… sabar… masih kurang 5 menit… haha… 

"weleh… lama bener…" gumam Ino

"Ino! Minggir dikit napa?"

"Diem lo, dahi lebar!"

"Ukh… kakiku lemes…" gumam Naruto

"Hei, Dobe, makanya berdiri aja…" nasihat Sasuke

"Tapi… Tapi… mereka berdua di atasku nih!" ujar Naruto sembil menunjuk ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang berada di atasnya

"Ah! Sori Naruto! Gua lupa kalo ada kamu…" ujar Ino sambil bangkit berdiri

"Gomen, Naruto"

"Iya… aha… ahahahahaha….. "

GUBRAK!

"Wo.. Woi! Dobe! Jangan tidur di sini!" seru Sasuke

"Gua ga tidur… Cuma… kakiku agak lemes nih…"

"Sini gua papah…" ujar Sasuke

"Sa… Sasuke?"

"Sudah, diem n' STOP dulu! Dramatisasinya nanti aja!" ujar Ino

"Dasar kalian ini…" ujar Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"uhm…" wajah mereka berdua memerah _(manisnya… XD –dihajar Naruto n' Sasuke-)_

_Gwaah… lama!!!!! Ng… jam… 13.05… sudah lewat 5 menit… di mana sih dia ini? Kesasar apa ya? Lamaaa…….. eh?!_

Aufa kaget saat ia melihat sesosok manusia _–bukan hantu DSB- _yang sangat dikenalnya, berdiri di depannya dan begitu juga orang itu, kaget saat melihat Aufa

"Ka… KAU?!"

"Masa kamu ini…"

"Kamu… kamu…"

_BUAK!!!!!!!!!_

"Aww!!! Untuk apa itu?!" seru orang itu kesakitan

"Huh… sapaan yang berkesan untukku…" batin Aufa

"Ah! Gomen… gomen… tanganku licin… hahaha…"

"Grr… tapi.. kau kan… Aufa…"

"…Kiba…"

"WHAT?! Jadi itu yang namanya Kiba?" seru Naruto kaget

"Sssst!!!!!"

"Iya, itu Kiba… tapi… masa sih dia itu teman chat-nya Aufa?!" seru Ino kaget

"Tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Kalau tidak ia tidak akan berdiri di sana sekarangkan?" ujar Sakura

"…"

"Kiba… kau sedang study tour di sini?" tanya Aufa

Kiba mengangguk "yah…"

"Hei! Kiba! Jangan main tinggal dong!!!!" seru seseorang yang dikenal Kiba, tapi tidak oleh Aufa

Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang coklat dan bermata warna lavender berdiri di depan mereka

"Ah… Neji…"

"Ng? Ah! Jangan-jangan kamu itu aufa-san ya?" tanya Neji

"Heeh??? Apa aku kenal… AH!!!!!! YAMI-SAMA?!!!"

"Ping! Pong!"

"eh? Neji, kau kenal dia?" tanya Kiba kebingungan

"yah… begitulah… dia teman chatting-ku" kata Neji

"ah…"

"Halo, aku Neji Hyuuga alias Yami-sama!" sapa Neji

"Lho! Jadi dia bukan teman chat-nya Aufa?!" seru Ino kaget walau suaranya dipelankan

"hee… ternyata dia… wah… keren juga sih…" ujar Sakura

"Ng… tapi dia aneh tuh…" ujar Naruto

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan, dia tidak melihat hal yang aneh pada Neji

"Rambutnya panjang!" seru Naruto

"…"

"Usuratonkachi… rambut orang itu bebas diapa-apain sama orang itu sendiri toh?" ujar Sasuke, lebih tepatnya, menyinggungnya

"Hmph! Aku tidak sepertimu tahu! Ini rambut sudah kaya gini sejak kecil!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rambutnya lalu tiba-tiba telunjuknya tertuju terhadap rambut Sasuke "Kalau kamu mah! Rambutnya kamu ubah jadi ekor ayam toh?!"

"Grrr!!! Usuratonkachi! Rambut ini juga udah kaya gini dari dulu tahu!!" seru Sasuke kesal

"Ye… ye… yee….!!! Ekor ayaaammm!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kau!!!"

"Sakura… tolong tenangkan mereka berdua!" seru Ino

"…"

_BUK!!! BUK!!!!_

"Awww!!!"

"Ukh…"

"Jangan bertindak kaya anak kecil!" seru Sakura

"… ha-i…" jawab Naruto sambil memegangi benjolannya

"… hmph…"

"bukannya rambutmu sendiri juga aneh?!" batin Sasuke _(tertuju pada Sakura)_

"Dah… liat lagi tuh!"

"Ternyata aku salah duga… kupikir dia itu Kiba… tapi kok Kiba bisa di sini sama em… Neji?" batin Aufa

"Hei, kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Aku pergi ya…" ujar Kiba sambil melangkah pergi

"OK! Thanks ya! Nanti kita bertemu lagi jam 3…" seru Neji

"Ki… Kiba?! He.. Hei!!!" seru Aufa sambil berlari menuju Kiba, menggeretnya kembali "Ka… Kau bersikap seperti itu setelah melihat teman lamamu ini?!" seru Aufa

"…" Kiba melepaskan tangannya yang digeret "lalu… aku harus bersikap seperti apa, nona pandai?" tanya Kiba sinis

"… a…"

"kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, aku pergi…" ujar Kiba

"Di… dia… sikapnya sangat berbeda dari dulu… Kiba…" batin Aufa sedih. Tapi ia hanya dapat menatap teman lamanya itu berjalan pergi darinya

"Ng… Aufa-san? Kau kenal Kiba?" tanya Neji

"Aufa saja. Ya, aku kenal dia. Dia… teman lamaku…" ujar Aufa

"oh… begitu ya? Lalu…"

"…?"

"… ng… bisa ajak aku berputar-putar? Ini kota tempat tinggalmu kan? Pasti kau sudah kenal seluk beluk kota ini!" kata Neji sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya

"Eh… i… iya…"

"Uh… kok aku jadi gugup gini sih?" batin Aufa

Lalu Aufa dan Neji berputar-putar Konoha sambil berbincang-bincang. Pada awalnya Aufa memang merasa canggung, tapi setelah berbincang-bincang, ia merasa senang dan yah… ia merasa cocok dengannya

"Dia… hampir mirip sama Kiba ya…?" batin Aufa

"Ooi!! Aufa!"

"Eh! Ma… maaf! Aku bengong sedikit hehehe…" ujar Aufa

"Ngapain mikirin orang itu!!" batin Aufa

"Jangan bengong di siang bolong gini dong!!! Ehehe…"

"mana bolongnya?"

"Kena deh!! Hahaha…"

"Hm…" Aufa mulai berlari "Hei! Yang pertama sampai di warung itu, ditraktir ya!" seru Aufa

"Akh!!! Curang!!" Lalu tanpa berkata-kata apa pun ia berlari mengejar Aufa

* * *

"hmh…"

"C..cepet juga kamu…"

"Heh… hehehe… jangan remehkan aku! mantan atletik juara internasional gitu lho…"

"ugh… sial… terpaksa aku yang harus mentraktirmu ya…"

"oce… pertama, minum dulu deh… capek…"

"iya… iya…"

_Siapa yang menang?_

"Aufa… kamu makannya banyak juga ya…"

"hehe… favoritku sih!"

"Memang kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu suka ramen… tapi tak kusangka kau makannya banyak" ujar Neji sambil melihat tumpukan mangkuk di sebelah Aufa

"Untung bukan aku yang bayar…" batin Neji

_Yep… pemenangnya Neji XD_

"Yah… kalau kau yang traktir aku bisa minta lebih sih…" ujar Aufa setelah menyelesaikan mangkuk ke-3 nya

"Wuow… sugoi…"

"psst… Sakura-chan! Kau yakin kita tidak akan ketahuan?!" seru Naruto

"ga bakal, ia terlalu sibuk dengan temannya itu…" ujar Sakura dengan tenang sambil menyeruput ramennya

"Kalau begitu! Itadakimassuu!!!!!"

"Dobe…"

"dia ini memang orang bertipe 'no worry be happy' yah…" batin Sasuke

"Dasar Naruto… tapi ramennya memang enak sih…" ujar Ino

"Hm? Ada yang datang!" ujar Sakura

"He.. Hei! Akamaru!!!"

"Akamaru?! Jangan-jangan…" _(batin Aufa)_

"Auk!! Auk!!!"

"Oh! Kiba!" seru Neji saat ia melihat temannya memasuki kedai tersebut

"Kena kau!"

"Au…"

"Hm? Neji?! Kau di sini? Dan… hoh… seperti biasa ya?"

"sedang nemenin dia makan nih" Ujar Neji. Sebenarnya daritadi ia sudah menghabiskan ramennya terlebih dahulu daripada Aufa

"hmph… ngapain di sini?" tanya Aufa kesal

"Ngejar Akamaru nih… seperti biasa ya? Makanmu memang banyak…" sindir Kiba

"_-blush…-_ Enggak kok! In… ini Cuma… eh…"

"Sudahlah…" ujar Neji "mau ikutan makan, Kiba?" tanya Neji

"Ga usah. Tadi aku diajak Shino sama Hinata untuk makan bersama di kedai sebelah sana." Ujar Kiba "sudah dulu ya! Mereka menungguku!" ujar Kiba sambil berjalan keluar kedai itu

"Hinata? Shino? Siapa mereka?" gumam Aufa

"Hei, Aufa, sudah selesaikan? Pergi yuk…" ajak Neji

"ng… Oke…"

_Di tengah jalan_

"Hei, Aufa. Kau menyukai Kiba ya?" tanya Neji

"Ap… Apa?! Enggak kok!!! Ke… kenapa tanya?" jawab Aufa terbata-bata

"aku… menyukai Kiba? Nggak salah?" batin Aufa

"Hm… melihat sikapmu, sepertinya kau menyukainya…" gumam Neji

"Tidak kok! Kamu ini. Ada-ada saja!" ujar Aufa sambil tertawa kecil

"Hm… tidak ya? Kalau begitu baguslah…" ujar Neji

"e… Kenapa?"

"kau ingatkan? Dia menyebutkan nama Hinata?" tanya Neji

"Iya… la… lalu?" tanya Aufa gugup. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk

"Hinata Hyuuga… dia adikku…dan… dia pacar Kiba." Ujar Neji

"…!!!" Aufa kaget dan berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Neji "Oh… begitu ya? Hahaha… tak kusangka ia punya pacar!!!" ujar Aufa sambil tertawa

"WHAT?! Kiba punya pacar?!" seru Naruto kaget

"Psst!!! Usuratonkachi! Jangan ribut!" ujar Sasuke

"huh! Sasuke-teme!" balas Naruto

"Diam kalian berdua!" lerai Sakura

"Good job, dahi lebar!" ujar Ino

"… kau… tidak keberatan?" tanya Neji. Ia tidak yakin temannya itu benar-benar rela melepaskan orang yang disukainy begitu saja

"ng… tidak sih… kenapa?" tanya Aufa. Ia sudah membohongi temannya, sebetulnya ia sangat sedih n' kecewa mendengarnya

"… tidak… aku hanya berharap kalau kamu tidak… bohong soal hal ini…" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum

"a… aku…"

"Aku menyukaimu…"

"A… pa?"

Neji memeluk Aufa "ya… aku menyukaimu… sejak kita mulai _chatting_… karena… aku merasa kita bisa cocok dan… yah…"

_Author : huweee… ga relaaa… Nejiku cayaankkk… –ditimpuk pembaca-_

"Kyaa!!! How sweet!" ujar Ino

"Wah… berani sekali dia" sambung Sakura

Sasuke menutup mata Naruto "He.. HEI! Sasuke-teme!!! Ngapain kamu?!"

"Anak kecil jangan lihat n' keep silent!"

"TEMEE!!!!!!"

"Ne… Neji? Woi! Dilihatin banyak orang tuh!" seru Aufa. Wajahnya memerah

"Oh… sori…" menggendong Aufa "Kamu permisi dulu!" ujar Neji sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya dan menghilang sekejap dari pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya

_Author : TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK………….. –digebuk sampe babak belur-_

"mereka hilang!" seru Ino kaget

"Duh! Ke mana mereka?!" ujar Sakura kebingungan

"hebat bener jurusnya… cih… gua ga pasang Sharingan-ku…" gumam Sasuke

"Sasuke-teme!!!! Minggir tanganmu!!!!!!" seru Naruto

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang agak sepi… _-wew…-_

"Neji?! Woi! Turunin deh!"

"Iya… iya…"

"dasar… apa yang kamu pikirin sih?!" ujar Aufa kesal sekaligus malu

"aku serius…" ujar Neji dengan nada yang serius

"… tapi… aku…"

"hei… aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Hanya ingin mengutarakannya saja!" ujar Neji sambil tersenyum lebar

"… kalau saja aku bisa sepertinya…" batin Aufa "aku ini terlalu pengecut… tidak berani mengatakan bahwa aku… aku… aku memang menyukai Kiba…"

"Aufa?"

air mata Aufa menetes "Maaf… tapi.. aku… aku memang menyukai Kiba…" isaknya

"Aufa… sudahlah… saat melihatmu melihat Kiba, aku sadar kalau aku memang tidak punya peluang lagi…" ujar Neji

"Neji…"

"Hei, aku sudah mengatakannya nih! Sekarang giliranmu Aufa!" ujar Neji menyemangati temannya

Aufa mengangguk "Ya. Terima kasih ya, Neji!" Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Neji, mencari Kiba

"Hehe…"

"dasar… aku ini terlalu baik apa ya? Atau terlalu jahat… hehehe…" batin Neji. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak rela, tapi demi orang yang dicintainya itu, ia rela mundur

"HEIII!!! JANGAN LUPA!!!! 15 MENIT LAGI KAMI AKAN BERKUMPUL KARENA WAKTU SUDAH MAU HABISSS!!!!!!" teriak Neji

* * *

"15 menit lagi… Di mana dia?!" batin Aufa "Kedai itu…"

Ia memasuki kedai itu dan bertanya pada pemiliknya

"Permisi, apa tadi anda melihat seorang laki-laki yang membawa seekor anjing?" tanya Aufa

"Ah… Kiba… ya, aku melihatnya, tapi ia sudah pergi daritadi."

"Paman tahu ke mana ia pergi?" tanya Aufa

"Kalau tidak salah… tadi samar-samar paman dengar kalau ia akan pergi ke Konoha Gakuen…"

"Hm… terima kasih ya paman!"

"Ha… masa muda itu memang indah ya…" gumam paman itu

"Eh… itu Aufa!" seru Sakura

"Dia mau ke mana buru-buru begitu?" ujar Ino

"Ah! Arah sekolah!" ujar Sakura

"Let's go!!!"

"Aku capek…" keluh Naruto

"…"

HUP! Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya

"Wo… Woi!!!! Sasuke-teme!! ngapain kamu?!" seru Naruto

"Diem lu Dobe! Kau capek dan masih mau mengikuti mereka kan?"

"iya sih… ta… tapi…"

"Sudah! Diem aja!"

"-_blush_- …"

Lalu ia bergegas menuju sekolah terdahulunya, Konoha Gakuen.

"Hem? Kiba? Tadi ia menuju ke arah kelas 4 tuh." Ujar satpam yang menjaga sekolah itu

"hem? Kelas 4? Aku akan ke sana. Terima kasih paman!" seru Aufa

"apa yang terjadi ya? Pengen ngikutin, sayang harus tetep kerja…" ujar satpam itu _–ada-ada aja…-_

GREK!!!!!

"Kiba?!"

"hm? Aufa?! Ngagetin orang aja… ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Kiba

"Kiba… aku mau bicara sesuatu…"

"…?"

"Aku… aku… aku menyukaimu!"

"…! Apa…?"

"kau ingat? Dulu kau memberikan surat ini kepadaku." Aufa mengambil sehelai surat yang sudah agak kusam dari kantongnya_ –entah kenapa masih dibawa-bawa ke mana-mana-_

"Itu…"

"Kau berkata akan melupakanku kan?!"

… _lupakanlah aku… karena… aku juga akan berusaha melupakanmu…_

"…"

"tapi… kenapa melupakanku jika kau menyayangiku?!"

_Karena aku menyayangimu _

"…"

"Kiba, aku benar-benar sedih… kau tidak pernah mengabariku. Kau juga pindah saat aku tidak masuk sekolah!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri! Lagipula—"

"Aku jadi tidak bisa mengatakan… bahwa aku menyayangimu!!"

"!!! Aufa…"

"Kau.. bodoh!" air matanya menetes

Kiba memeluk Aufa "… Kau ini… Baca surta udah bener ato belum!!! Udah kamu baca sampai selesai belum?!" seru Kiba

"…? Ah!"

_Lalu… pada kata-kata terakhir aku melihat tulisan itu sepertinya berbahasa Inggris. Sial… dia tahu aku lemah dalam bahasa Inggris dan ia tetap menulisnya menggunakan bahasa itu… _

Aufa melepaskan pelukan Kiba dan mengamati Surat itu sekali lagi. Kali ini ia tahu artinya karena ia sudah bisa berbahasa Inggris

"Ka.. kau ini…"

"Baka… mana mungkin aku akan melupakanmu! Dasar! Kau ini adalah orang yang paling kusayangi tahu!"

"Kiba… Tunggu! Bukannya kau sudah punya pacar yang namanya Hinata?!"

"He? Hinata? Ooh… dia itu Cuma temenku kok…" ujar Kiba dengan santainya

"Temen?!"

"NEJII…….. fufufufu…. Bakal kubunuh kalo aku liat dia lagi…" batin Aufa sambil memancarkan aura membunuhnya

_Neji : DEGH! "Aduh… sudah ketahuan boongnya ya? Hehehe…"_

"Aufa… aku menyayangimu… maaf sudah meninggalkanmu selama ini… tapi aku masih belum bisa menetap di sini… karena…"

"Sudah… tidak apa kok… aku senang karena kau masih ingat padaku… dan…"

"Hei, aku janji akan menjemputmu kalau aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku di sana…" ujar Kiba, mengeratkan pelukannya

"… Kiba… terima kasih…"

* * *

_Untuk Aufa…_

_Helo, Fa! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya! Kiba si ganteng!!! Hahahaha!! Yah, aku cuma mau memberimu surat ini dan… eh… hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu… _

_Sekali lagi maaf, karena aku tidak memberitahukan kepindahanku… Aku tahu kau akan marah sekali padaku. Tapi ketahuilah… aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak memberitahukan kepindahanku ini… Tapi… aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu… lho? Kok jadi muter-muter ya? Hahaha… Ehm… intinya… pada akhirnya ku memang tidak bisa memberitahukan ini kepadamu _

_Aufa… sesuai yang telah kukatakan, aku akan pindah… dan… aku tidak yakin kita akan bertemu lagi… jadi… lupakanlah kata-kataku kemarin… lupakanlah aku… karena… aku juga akan berusaha melupakanmu… karena aku menyayangimu _

_But, Aufa… I… I love you… really I do… so… I won't be able to forget you my love… I'll come back for you after I finish my work here… I hope you want to wait for me… I love you and you will always be in my heart_

_Your friend_

* * *

* * *

Sori, Shika Cuma muncul dikit di awal cerita :p n' Sakura, Ino, Naruto n' Sasuke Cuma peran tambahan… hehehe… muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba XD Sasu sayang banget ma Naru di sini… Kyaa!! XD XD XD Neji jadi peran pembantu juga seh… untungnya dua kagak jadi sama Aufa XD _–dihajar pembaca n' Aufa- _Hee!!! Beneran lho!! _–ditendang sampe Pluto- _Btw, ada yang nyadar kalo Neji itu boong soal Hinata pacaran sama Kiba gak? Nyehehe… kalo beneran, ceritanya bakal ancur Xp tapi mungkin labih bagus ya? _-ditimpuk-_

Yah… untuk ending, hanya kubuat sekian saja… gak tau mau digimanain lagi n' males mbuatnya lebih panjang lagi :p_ -ditimpuk- _Yang pasti hepi ending _khan_:D Oh, iy ada yang ga taw artinya line terakhir surat Kiba?? Nih, Indo-nya :D

_But, Aufa… I… I love you… really I do… so… I won't be able to forget you my love… I'll come back for you after I finish my errand here… I hope you want to wait for me… I love you and you will always be in my heart_

_Tapi Aufa… aku… aku… aku mencintaimu… aku benar-benar mencintaimu… jadi… aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakanmu, cintaku… aku akan kembali untukmu setelah urusanku di sini selesai… Aku berharap kau mau menungguku… Aku mencintaimu dan kau akan selalu berada di hatiku_

Sori, kalo suratnya Isine norak, ato… yah… aneh. Ga bisa buat surat cinta seh :p Hei Aufa! Gimana menurut anda? N' bagaimana menurut anda pembaca sekalian? Minta review ya!!! PLEEZZZZZ!!!! ONEGAIII!!!!

* * *

_Tambahan _

"Kyaa… lovely!!!" seru Ino

"memang akhirnya happy ending ya…" ujar Sakura

"-sob- aku turut bahagia untuk Aufa…" ujar Naruto

"Dobe… jangan nangis… nanti banjir lagi…" ledek Sasuke

"Huh! Teme memang ga bakal bisa merasakan perasaanku!!!" seru Naruto kesal

"… bagaimana kalau aku bilang bisa?" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik

"…! Jangan pikir!!" seru Naruto

PLOK! PLOK!!

"Ok! Stop di situ! Ayo kita pergi!" seru Sakura

"Hn… sepertinya aku akan membawanya pulang… ja…" ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke?! Turunkan aku!!!!!!" seru Naruto meronta-ronta

Dan mereka pun pergi

"Ino…"

"Sakura…"

"Kenapa kita masih jomblo sih?"

"entah… senasib kita…"

Lalu mereka juga pulang dengan perasaan iri n' kepengen punya pacar… huehehehe…

* * *

_5 tahun kemudian_

"YAYY!!!!"

"BANZAII!!!"

"akhirnya kita lulus juga!" seru Naruto senang

"Hn… dobe… kalau kau tidak lulus, Iruka-sensei bakal marah besar tahu!" seru Sasuke

"Iya… iya… teme…"

"So… kalian nih jadi deket banget ya…" sindir Sakura

Ino menyambung "Iye nih… deket banget! Jangan-jangan… hehehe…"

"Wah! Jangan-jangan kalian sudah… hehehe… " Aufa ikutan nyindir

"Ap.. apaan sih!" seru Naruto

"Wah… dia tersipu! Lucunya!!!" ujar Ino

"Ugh… -_blush_-"

"… Ayo pulang Dobe!" ajak Sasuke. Semua bisa melihat bahwa wajahnya memerah

"hehehe… semoga bahagia!" ujar Ino

"Kaya NewlyWed aja! Hehehe…" tambah Aufa

"mesranya!!!"

"Ugh! Diem!!! Naruto ayo!"

"I.. iya!"

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mereka pun pulang… ke mana? Hehehe… mau tahu aja… :p_ -ditimpuk-_

"Wah… pasangan bahagia sudah pergi…" keluh Sakura

"Sakura sendiri? Lee-san mana?" tanya Aufa cengar-cengir

"Eh? Oh… Lee? Dia… ng…"

"Ciyee!!! Sakura malu-malu nih!" sindir Ino

"Lha… di mana Sai? Bukankah ia seharusnya bersamamu?" tanya Sakura. Membalas kata-kata 'rivalnya'

"Eph!"

"Waah!!! Ternyata gosip itu beneran ya?!" seru Aufa senang

"Hus! Jangan kasih tau sapa-sapa dong! Dasar! Mulut ember lo, dahi lebar!" seru Ino tersipu

"Aufa aja ga masalah kan?" tanya Sakura

"Yah… tapi—"

"Ino… kutunggu kau di depan…" ujar seorang laki-laki yang menghampirinya

"-_blush_- i… iya…" jawab Ino. Lalu orang itu pun pergi

"Waah!!! Itu Sai kan? Hehehe… Ino memang hebat ya!"

"Puh! Diem! A… aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Ino tersipu

"Iya… iya… sana pergi ke pelukan pacarmu tersayang! Hehehe…" sindir Sakura

"Wah… Ino lagi bahagia nih!" sambung Aufa

"Uhm…"

Lalu Ino berjalan pergi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Terlihat dari jauh oleh Sakura dan Aufa, Ino menggandeng Sai pergi

"Pada akhirnya semua pasti punya orang yang disayanginya ya…" ujar Sakura

Aufa mengangguk "Uhm… begitulah. Ah! Itu Lee!"

"Hm? Lee?!"

"Sakura-san! Ayo kita pulang!" seru Lee

"Ah! Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" seru Sakura "Aufa, maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang! Besok kita bertemu lagi ya!" seru Sakura

"Ya! Ja ne, mata!!!"

"haa… mereka semua bahagia sekali yah…" gumam Aufa

"Lha… sekarang aku akan pulang!" batin Aufa

Di gerbang sekolah

"eh… lihat tuh! Orang itu keren juga ya!" bisik seorang siswi sekolah itu

"Iya! Dia lagi nungguin sapa ya?" tanya siswi lainnya

"Hem? Orang? Alah… paling orang lewat…" gumam Aufa. Walau berkata begitu, dia tetap penasaran. So… dia lirik-lirik untuk melihat orang 'keren' yang disebutkan kedua murid tadi

"…!!! Orang itu…"

"Auk!! Auk!!!"

"anjing ini… Akamaru?!"

"Yo! Aufa! Hisashiburi!" sapa Kiba

"Kiba…?"

"urusanku di sana sudah selesai… jadi aku bisa menetap di kota ini untuk selamanya"

"Jadi… tidak perlu bersabar dengan E-mail dan telepon lagi?" tanya Aufa, seakan-akan ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kiba –_quote from CCS ending (manga)_-

"Ya…"

"Kiba!!!" Aufa memeluk Kiba

* * *

**A/N** : tambahannya gimana? Kasih pendapat juga ya! XD Ja mata nee!!!! XD

Hope you like it Aufa-san! 


End file.
